wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SkyWings
You do not need permission to make a SkyWing-- Description: Red, orange, or gold scales; enormous wings; warm-colored eyes; Firescale SkyWings may be hatched with odd-colored eyes and scales Abilities: Are usually very powerful fighters and fast fliers; breathe extremely hot fire; very rarely, a SkyWing from an egg containing twins may be born with too much fire Location: The northeast part of the continent; mountain region in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains; once held oceanside colonies bordering the Sea Kingdom, although it is unknown if they still possess these Queen (Canon): Queen Ruby Diet: Birds of prey; mountain animals; occasionally seafood; scavengers; also shown to grow crops such as wheat Alliances: Princess Burn; MudWings (During the Great War) Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Carmine * Queen Ruby * Queen Scarlet Fanon * Queen Amaranth (WingsofgatuAJ) * Queen Auburn (SilverflameTheSwiftwing) *Queen Buzzard (DewSpectrum11) * Queen Cerise (Ronin) * Queen Devil (DewSpectrum11) * Queen Gale (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) * Queen Infernal (Okatuknight 79) * Queen Kyte (CB) Princesses: Canon * Princess Sunset Fanon * Agate ( Garnet the Skywing) * Burgundy (BurgundyTheSkywing) *Princess Cloudheart (UndertaleTrashowo) * Combust (Abstrxcted) * Edelgard (Pokeballmachine) * Firebird(Daughter of Artemis1) *Princess Flare (Striker) (XIShadowStrikerIX) * Flicker (.oOEclipseOo.) * Glow (Congela-The-IceWing) * Halo (Pokeballmachine) * Hawk (HawkEyeRed2) * Princess Imperial (Panda) * Princess Kalama (Diggertheleopardgecko) * Kindling (RainPhee) * Necia (Sandwingscales) * Nightingale (Kittyluvver) * Phoenix (XIShadowStrikerIX) * Rulée (Azalea) * Simmer (GoddessOfCarries) * Summit (Articuna-Dragon) * Princess Summit (Icebutterfly116) * Sunfire (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) * Swiftwind (Wingsoffireartist) Male Royalty: Canon * Cliff * Hawk * Vermilion Fanon * Accentor (Icebutterfly116) * Albein (Pokeballmachine) * Fortune (Flicker the Overseer) * Jeopardy (RainPhee) *Kite (Adopted Prince) (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) *King Sparrow (XIShadowStrikerIX) * Surefire (Jadefire62) * Valiance (FantasyWarrior07) * King Reign (ITSREIGNING) Important Canon: * Carnelian * Flame * Kestrel * Osprey * Peril Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. SkyWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon SkyWings. |-| Boreal SkyWings= Boreal SkyWings are adapted to cold climates and living among thick pine foliage. They were made by NightStrike and are more distant to normal SkyWings than subspicies typically are due to extreme isolation. Habitat Boreals live in the taigias on the northwestern coast, near DeathWings, sometimes on the eastern IceWing coast, or, most commonly, the snowy archipelagos found in between those areas. They are the most isolated of the SkyWing subspecies; rarely breeding with Temperate SkyWings, and appear the most like IceWings, though they are not related to IceWings in the slightest. They may occasionally breed with IceWings or Peak SkyWings, though just often enough to keep gene pools fresh. Description Boreal SkyWings possess pastel colors due to living in snow-filled forests, and can appear pink-ish, light yellow, or pale gray. Darker green-brown accent colors and markings are not unheard of. Boreal SkyWings posess smaller, narrower wings than their mainland counterparts, allowing them to dart in between trees like flashes of lightning. They are as fast in the trees as Temperate SkyWings are in open air. They have high-powered flight patterns, and typically beat their wings like a rapid pulse to chase prey. Boreal scales are thin and almost hairlike; flexible spines that retain the heat prouduced by their body and their fire. These scales can puff up when a Boreal SkyWing is threatened. The skin underneath the scales is black. The scales near their spines are thicker, plated, and can actually heat up at will, and can reach temperatures of up to ~800° C. When hot, these scales glow the color of the boreal’s fire. Boreal eyes are typically yellow, brown, or green, reflect light in shadows, and are adapted to vision in six months of darkness, though this night vision is not as perfected as SeaWing night vision. Boreal SkyWings are typically 3/4 the size of regular SkyWings, with females on average being larger than males, though not by much of a noticable difference. Abilities Boreal SkyWings are not as good as regular SkyWings in open air, and have trouble navigating in strong winds without trees blocking the blunt force, but are extremely agile, and can dodge and weave around obstacles like no other tribe. They are also not the strongest built, but they make up for this with sheer firepower. Boreal SkyWings have extremely hot fire, and the scales along their spines can reach up to firescale temperatue (not all scales can reach this temperature, normal ones can only gather up to ~50° C of heat). Boreal individuals have varying degrees of fire heat, with the lowest temperature being 800° C to the hottest being 1400° C. Fire colors based on heat go red, orange, yellow, white, blue. Green and purple fire is uncommon, but not unheard of, and those colors fall in between the yellow and white range (with purple being hotter than green). Fire heat almost always corresponds to status in a clan. White and blue fire are rarer, and the markers of a leader, while red and orange are markers of a firetender or a digger (the lowest ranked). However, fire alone does not decide leadership (more outlined in society). Isolation Boreal SkyWings are quite cut off from Temperate SkyWings, since most never venture off of the mainland. They occasionally come into contact with explorers, and the occasional adoption of a forigener into a clan is not unheard heard of. Meetings with Peak SkyWings are the most common interaction Boreals have with those not of their own kind. Society Boreal SkyWings live in packs they call "clans". Each clan rules over at least one island (or portion of territory if they live on the mainland) or up to a dozen if they areone of the bigger clans. Each clan has a pair of leaders (usually mates) that act a lot like "alpha" wolves. They are protectors and defenders of their territories, and most are not socialized to act dicatorial. In general, Boreals possess honor codes and do not act as backhanded as the mainland tribes do. Their rulers are not decided by blood, but by combat prowess and will to lead. Challenges are issued often among clan leaders, and leadership is decided by who wins and who submits. These fights are often submit or die, though the knocking unconcious of a contestant often decides a win as well. Strategy can have a play, but combat and fire are usually the deciders of these fights. Some clans have generational alliances and rivalries with others, and war between clans is common, though rarely do more than five clans get involved in one war, or "raid" as they are called by the islanders. Each clan has its own traditions, culture, and forms of expression. The most common traditions revolve around fire and natural elements, with songs, sacrifices of meat, bone, or other materials, and dances being used to "sway" the gods to their clan’s favor. The Boreals all worship the same gods, though it is unknown exactly who or what these gods are by anything but the Boreals themselves. Boreals do welcome outsiders (who are rare) into packs, but rarely does one fully understand their way of life. Boreals can join other clans, but turncoats are often sworn vengeance apon by former clans, so defecting from the bigger clans is often a big no for those who want to live. Boreals all speak a morphed dialect of draconic, with some phrases and words mixed in that no mainlander with have ever head of. Boreal names are typically made from these weird phrases or something in nature, or a mix. A few examples are Thyal, Drya’run, Windwound, or Killghar. There are five big clans, three of which rule many islands, and two of which rule lots of territory on the East Ice Coast and the West Isle Coast. These are the Big Five clans: *Blood’fyar (meaning: blood pact). One of the more savage clans; "might-makes-right". Islanders. *Ryolfen (meaning: storm teeth). Posseses many blue-fire breathers; complex traditions. Islanders. *Nolay’thorn (meaning: thorns of the wild). Members are extremely fast; hunter society. Islanders. *Strigiar (meaning: wings of winter). Most strategic clan; some are travelers. East Ice Coast. *Aayi’call (meaning: the gods’ call). Mist runners; most elusive and dangerous. West Isle Coast. |-|Cloud SkyWings= Appearance Cloud SkyWings are usually gray, pale red, pale orange, or pale orange in color. Their eyes are typically grayscale in color, but very rarely, they can be blue or pure white. Longer, curved horns and long IceWing spikes. Sometimes their legs have the sharp spines IceWings have. They are named after their scale colors. History Cloud SkyWings were separated from regular SkyWings during the scorching. An IceWing bred with a SkyWing, producing 5 dragonets who roamed to the Ice Kingdom. They bred with other IceWings, and the first Cloud SkyWing was born. The colony of 10 dragons eventually started breeding with eachother, making a bigger colony. They eventually chose a queen to rule over them, considering themselves a whole different tribe. They made it a law that they could only breed with other Cloud SkyWings. ((Made by Rainbow the Fusion <3)) |-|Tropical Skywings= Tropic Skywings are a subspecies made by Stormtorch3 :D Appearance Tropical Skywings have changed much from their Skywing roots. They have a wider range of color than red/gold and orange; They can be a combination of blue, yellow, red, pink, and orange. They can also have green or purple accents on their bodies. Their bodies are slightly more flexible to help moving through thicker forests, and even their tails are longer to assist with climbing. Habitat After the first Tropical Skywings were born, (see history) they realized that they were no longer welcome in the sky palace. A bit embarrassingly, they reside on unmapped islands off the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom and the northeastern Scavenger den. Abilities A new tropical climate calls for some changes in abilities. First of all, Tropic Skywings can no longer receive firescales. Speaking of fire, they have learned to breath fire with pinpoint accuracy. They have increased agility, for navigating the foliage and trees. History The origin of this subspecies are from an exiled Skywing who had a secret relationship with a Skywing guard. When the Skywing queen found out, she found a reason to banish the guard who had been particularly annoying. They fled south, and when they landed off the coast of the rainforest kingdom, they saw the islands in the distance. They adored this new island, and stayed there. A period of time passed that involved new Skywings arriving, journeying out to more of these islands, breeding, evolving, and establishing a society. Society The original Tropics feared they would be found and eliminated, so they live in three different colonies. If one colony is attacked, they will seek shelter in others. The first colony, Jyngl colony, is the original and strongest colony. The colony to the west is the Igbo colony, to the east is the Selva colony. The Jyngl colony is where the royalty resides. Jyngl is the most important colony, as it provides resources and military supplies to Igbo and Selva. However, Igbo and Selva do not recieve food; they must catch it themselves. Despite the fact that the colonies' military may seem weak, consider that if all the best fighters formed an army, the Tropics would equal them. |-|Feather-Winged SkyWings= Feather-winged SkyWings is a sub-type made by Cut-throat :P Appearance The only difference Feather-winged SkyWings have to their main tribe is that their wings are covered in a layer of feathers like a birds' and their horns are longer and more graceful. Feather-winged SkyWings wings are usually coloured like a birds rather than the colour the rest of their body. they also have more hooked claws to grip rocks better. Habitat Feather-winged SkyWings live high in the mountains and are adapt to flying in strong wings and more extreme hot/cold. Feather-winged SkyWings live in beautifully desinges and decorated caves they carved with their fire and claws. The are kinder than most typical 'grumpy SkyWings.' History It is unknown how the first Feather-Winged SkyWing come about, it is pressumed a split-off group came about hundreds of years ago and slowly evolved high in the mountains. Feather-Winged SkyWings are generally quite curious. |-|Sky-High Skywings= MADE BY ETERNALBLOOMTHEALLWING27 Origin Sky-High Skywings are eggs born extremely high in the sky, where no normal Skywing would be able to thrive because of the low air pressure. Appearance Sky-High SkyWings are small, but their wings are even larger than two full-grown Mudwings. They are amazing fliers, and their wings are big yet light. They usually have lighter colors than the usual SkyWings, and their bones are very light. Their scales are flexible, and because of the low air pressure, they have much bigger eggs that may have twins, which may result if firescales. But this may be false, because usually, when a twin hatches, they are merged into one being, and usually has four wings, two heads, and two tails. Even though it is more likely of them having twins, a SHS who is a twin is only 1/50 dragon. SHS also have huge horns, curling around their ears like a ram. History The first sky-highs were born as an experiment from the NightWings. They found an extremely high mountain, only a bit smaller than Mount. Everest, then set a ton of SkyWing eggs that were given up by the parents. They hatched into what they are now, and when the NightWings were unable to get the dragonets, they thrived. SkyWings often went there to enjoy the sights; the ideal vacation spot, and then end up staying because of the SHSs' charming nature. Behavior Sky-High SkyWings are masters with their words. They are not fighters, and they are like silver-throated Sunnies. They are very social and outgoing, and are never ever like their grumpy origins. They are very sweet, and dread going to a place that isn't their big, mountainous, snowy home. Habitat Sky-High SkyWings live on a huge mountain north of the Ice Kingdom, out in the ocean. Some reside in other, smaller mountains out in the oceans. Hybrids, firescales, and other dragons like that are actually treated like royalty, put up in the highest peak for the high ranks. Goverment Hybrids, firescales, ect are treated higher than everything else. They are ruled by only elected dragons and not any heirs and other stuff. Killing will result in banishment, but they may go to court to prove themselves. Since the group is small and it's more of a peaceful village, when a dragon dies, everyone goes out and has a candlelight vigil for the passed dragon. Even pets get vigils. Fighting is legal as long as it did not resort in death, and it was willingly, and no major wounds come. Resources SkyWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) SkyWingBase.png|(joy ang) SkyHeadshotTransparent.png|(joy ang) (skywing).png|(lightningstrike from rapidclan) Free Skywing Icon Lineart.png|(treedragon) Skywing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|(treedragon) Icyxwolf's SkyWing Base.PNG|(icyxwolf) Lineartskywing.png|(luster the rainwing) skywing icon.png|(treedragon) teeny skywing.png|(resa the stormtrooper) SkyWingIcon.png|(resa the stormtrooper) BB5A1751-B2CB-46EB-A891-184386F0C99D.png|(fearstrikerkrysantheshimmer) DewSkyWing.png|(dewspectrum11) base7.JPG|(ronin miyamoto) Category:Tribes (Canon) Category:Tribes (Usable)